The Story of Bloodclan
by HollowHeartStar
Summary: This is a mini-series on how Bloodclan came to be. I am using other people's OC to show their creativity! Check out my profile for more info.
1. Muffin's POV

Muffin screeched with fear and raced out of her cat flap. Her twoleg had had a drink that was a deep crimson red, and now was carrying a knife. The twolegs called that drink 'wine' or something. Muffin had only come up to her twoleg so it can scratch her head, but he had only slapped her in return and had angrily grabbed a sharp weapon.

She bounded over the wooden fence with as much speed as her plump body could take her. The twoleg screamed in frustration and attempted to climb over the fence but was too drunk to do so. Muffin continued to run as fast as she could, almost hitting a car as she ran across the road outside her home. She eventually reached a dark alleyway and paused there to catch her breath. While catching her breath, she looked around. The alleyway had twoleg graffiti on the walls, which she couldn't understand.

As she tried to figure out where to go next, Muffin felt burning eyes resting on the back of her neck. She turned around slowly to find a black and white cat, with green eyes and a green, bloodstained collar with teeth. Muffin winced. She knew this cat.

"Bone." The sandy molly with blue flecks winced.

"Ah, Muffin, looks like you have been running away from your twolegs, again. Why don't you join Bloodclan?" Bone stalked around the young molly so she couldn't escape.

Muffin thought about it. Her twoleg was always getting drunk and was always neglecting her. It was about time that she moved on from being a house cat.

"Fine." Muffin growled.

"Very good. You made the right decision." The muscular tom flicked his tail dangerously.

Muffin followed her father to where Scourge and Bloodclan held camp.

Bone lead her towards Scourge and instantly wished she hadn't accepted Bone's offer.

"Make up a better name. Just call yourself Crimson, or something." Bone whispered in her ear then called out to Scourge. Scourge hopped down from his bin, and faced Crimson.

"S-Scourge… hello." Muffin winced.

"Bone, who is this, and why did you bring a house cat here?" Scourge hissed quietly.

"Scourge, this is my daughter Crimson. She wishes to join Bloodclan."

"Hmm." Scourge went around the molly, inspecting her. "If she is your daughter, she may join, _if _she completes the task of killing one of her family members."

Crimson looked up to her father to see him smiling, a terrible sight. Scourge flicked his tail and Bone and Crimson followed. "Gore, where are you?" Bone called out.

_Who is Gore?_ Crimson almost snarled with annoyance when she saw the cat step out of the shadows.

"Squeak? What in twoleg's name are you doing here?" Crimson hissed with fury.

"I'm Gore now, sister…" Gore muttered, fear scent coming off him in waves.

"Kill him." Scourge meowed gleefully.

Crimson didn't hesitate; she just leaped at him, her claws unsheathed.

**AAAAAAAAHH, I'm so sorry! I know I didn't post anything yesterday! I'm making it up by posting today and tomorrow, and the day after that (it's long weekend for me lol)!**

**This is a little mini-series, and Crimson is a character by JustToTalk! Thank you for letting me use one of your characters!**

**I need three more Bloodclan characters, so please PM me a character with the following:**

**-Bloodclan and Kittypet Name (for the same cat of course, lol)**

**-Personality**

**-Colour Collar and**

**-Family Members (Are There Any Already In BloodClan?)**

**You can only PM ONE OC, so if I catch you suggesting two I won't use ANY of your characters. Thanks for the support!**

**-HollowHeartStar**


	2. Squeak's POV

**Squeak/Gore's POV**

Gore froze. His sister was leaping at him, and he was definitely going to die. He was pinned in a few moments. Out of panic, he slashed his sister's belly, fear and adrenaline pumping through his body. Crimson only slashed Gore's chest in response. Gore could see the anger flaming in those brilliant blue eyes of hers. The blue-grey tom with sandy paws snapped out of their mesmerizing looks, and a lightbulb went off inside his head. He suddenly went limp, looking as if he were giving up.

Crimson went soft, and yowled with triumph. Just when she was about to bite his neck, to finish him off, he kicked her stomach as hard as he could. She skidded across the floor, creating dust. Scourge and Bone were enjoying this. Bone didn't care if one of his offspring died.

He doesn't have a heart.

Gore stood up. He was going to make the killing move; adrenaline and confidence pumping through his veins, he leaped with his claws outstretched and was about to pin her and finish off and then-

The round ended.

Crimson lifted her paw and let her claws slide across Gore's throat. Gore fell to the ground. He lifted his front paws to his neck, chunky blood dribbling down his legs. His eyes were round with shock. Flashbacks were thrown into his mind. He was by his mother's belly, suckling for milk with his sister by his side. He played with his sister, jumping out of nowhere from his hiding spot to give her a fright. He was talking to Bone about joining Bloodclan. Cats cheered as he killed his best friend in order to join Bloodclan. He ate a small scrap of chicken. Then his head fell to the ground, the life sucked out of him.

He was dead.

Gore opened his eyes to see a starry world around him. His best friend, Frost, was looking down at him, smiling. Not with intimidating smugness, but with warmth, and happiness.

"I'm proud; you did it friend." Frost meowed.

Gore would never remember his past life. He opened his eyes once more, and he was next to his new mother, suckling, with his new brothers and sisters.


	3. Shard's POV

**Shard's P.O.V**

_Yes, this is the day! _Shard turned his head to look at his brother, who was sleeping next to him, his folded ears twitching. _I should probably tell him where I'm going. Maybe he'll even come with me._

"Flicker, wake up," Shard whispered. Flicker groaned and shook his head.

"Come on, Flicker, _wake up_." Shard hissed quietly, nudging Flicker sharply in the stomach. Flicker groaned again but he lifted his head and stretched sleepily.

"What do you want, Shard?" The tom didn't reply; he simply flicked his tail, ordering his brother to follow him. The two brothers climbed through the cat-flap that led into the back garden outside. There was a small patch of grass; the rest was mulch and different assortments of plants including catmint, thyme, and other medical things that Shard knew wild cats used. He saw one sneak into the garden the other day; they took some thyme but Shard didn't bother the stressed cat.

Shard's icy white fur shone in the moonlight, his fierce yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. There was a black collar tightened to his neck, along with golden spikes and tag with human scribbles dented on it. Flicker had coppery fur and the same glowing, fierce yellow eyes. He wore a green collar with a silver tag, which contrasted on his fur. Flicker twitched his ear, reminding Shard that he didn't have a lot of time.

"I'm going to go join Bloodclan." Shard said simply. As soon as the word Bloodclan slipped from Shard's mouth, Flicker arched his back with anger and fear and hissed at his brother.

"Whoa, calm down, won't you?" Shard barked a nervous laugh in an attempt to show he wasn't scared.

"No, I will not calm down! Bloodclan is horrible! They are ruthless and hunt down cats who don't obey their every order! The only reason they survive is because they kill others for food, and don't even care if family members die!" Flicker's voice went up an octave halfway through his last sentence.

Flicker's voice suddenly went deep and hateful. "You only seek the glory of fame and are greedy for power, aren't you? You want to rule over Bloodclan one day and make every cat have fear reside in their bones until they are forced into fighting with another, don't you?"

Shard lowered himself to the ground as Flicker slowly stalked towards him, towering over Shard with his muzzle shoved into his brother's face.

Something snapped inside Shard's brain making him unsheathe his claws and swipe it over his brother's right eye.

"Actually, yes. I want to be in the spotlight, unlike you because _you are a coward_." Shard snarled in anger. Flicker stumbled backward, his untouched eye wide with shock and pain. He blinked his hurt eye and flinched from the pain. He lifted his paw to his eye and covered it.

"Shard, what in a cat's name is going on?" Shard inwardly groaned. He didn't want Minty to be a part of this. Minty was also a mostly coppery yellow cat, but she had a white chest, muzzle, paws, and belly. She had pale, minty green eyes, which gave her name.

She looked at Flicker's bleeding eye and Shard's bloody claws.

"Shard! How can you do that to your brother!" she cried.

"He was threatening me, mother. I had to scratch his eye otherwise I would be a coward and would get injured." Shard insisted.

"Shard is completely right." A new voice entered the conversation. _About bloody time. _Shard thought dismissively. Scourge stepped out of the shadows, his red collar spiked with cat and dog teeth, some larger or smaller than others. His penetrating icy blue eyes instantly silenced both Minty and Flicker.

Bone also stepped out of the shadows, along with another unknown cat. Bone's black and white patched fur also shone under the moonlight; he must've groomed his fur to perfection quite recently. The other unknown cat was a silvery-blue with no markings.

"What are Bloodclan cats doing in our garden?" Minty bravely broke the silence, but her shaking voice gave away the fact she was terrified.

"We are here to claim Shard as our own; Ice, Bone and I watched the conversation unfold. Shard did the right thing to partly blind his brother and you pathetic kittypets are weak compared to Shard's outstanding fighting skills." Scourge paused, his narrowed gaze landing on Shard.

"The only thing missing for you to join our ranks is the fact that I haven't seen you kill anyone yet." Scourge continued. Both Flicker and Minty froze as they heard this, knowing that either of them could be victims. Shard turned his head to his brother.

"I hate you, but you're my brother, so I'll leave you alone." Flicker released a small sigh of relief but whipped his head towards his mother worriedly.

"I'm sorry, mother, but you're going to have to die now." Minty's breathing was ragged as she dashed for the cat flap. Ice, however, had already blocked the entrance. She skidded to a halt. Shard took this as the moment to kill her. He slithered forward and lifted his right paw, unsheathing his claws. He smiled evilly and slit her throat, her warm body barely making a noise as she softly fell to the ground.

Scourge nodded, content with the murder. Scourge, Bone, and Ice headed towards the fence, ready to head back to base camp. Shard turned to look at his sibling. His uninjured eye was narrowed with grief and horror, his other eye closed and still bleeding. His coppery yellow fur was ruffled as he slumped with defeat next to Minty, cheeks wet with tears.

Shard didn't care anymore. He was now a Bloodclan cat, and that was all that mattered.

**This mini-series is coming to close! I'm working on Demon (Jack the Dragon's OC) and then this will be finished. I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Stay safe everyone… the world is in a bit of panic.**

**-HollowHeartStar, signing out.**


	4. Demon's POV

**Demon's P.O.V**

Yowls echoed in one of the alleyways. Cats shouted 'fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!' as two cats fought.

Many years had passed since Tigerstar had visited and Scourge got killed in the fight. Bloodclan was few in numbers. There were only about 23 cats left. Important cats contained Shard, Bone, and Demon.

"Kill 'em! Wha's his name again, Flight or somethin'?" A Bloodclan cat said. His jaw was twisted so he couldn't speak properly.

"Flicker." The coppery yellow cat growled, dodging a cat with white and black patchy fur. He huffed as he was pinned by Bone, blindly scratching the large tom's chest. Flicker's left eye was yellow, and his other one never opened. There was a massive scar from where Shard had attacked him years ago. Bone reached for the cat's neck but a shout made Bone pause.

"Stop!" the cat yowled. A coppery, russet red cat stepped forward from the shadows, his glowing yellow eyes narrowed. He was quite small. He had short fur, and a long slender tail, with long ears. The very sight of him made everyone shiver, even if they were good friends with the short-haired cat. He also had a dark blue collar, also stuffed with dog and cat teeth.

"Demon, why don't you want me to kill this cat?" Bone growled, Flicker still struggling to release himself.

"Multiple reasons, Bone. He is trying his hardest to survive here. Bloodclan is also running low on members, and his fighting skills aren't too bad. We could train him to become a deadly serial killer." Demon paused, his narrowed yellow eyes locked on Flicker's yellow ones. He continued.

"Flicker is also the brother of our wonderful leader Shard."

This sentence caused a ruckus. Nobody knew the mysterious leader Shard had any surviving kin! Murmuring spread like wildfire by most of the Bloodclan cats. Demon said nothing, sitting quietly and waiting for the chatter to pass.

"It's true! I am Shard's brother! He half-blinded me!" Flicker had wriggled of the weight of Bone, still trying to catch his breath. All eyes turned to Shard's brother; Flicker shrank at the feeling of multiple hateful eyes burning into his fur.

A sudden cold and mysterious aura made the Bloodclan cats freeze.

"What is going on here?" Shard's deep and penetrating voice echoed off the stone walls. The silence seemed to go on for an eternity until Demon spoke.

"Flicker, your brother, has decided to intrude and try to steal your spot, Shard." Demon bowed, an evil smirk appearing on his muzzle.

_My plan will finally work. _Demon smiled as the thought crossed his mind.

"What? That's not true!" Flicker protested shakily.

"The complete opposite! I wanted to tell him something…" He trailed off as Shard stepped forward and stood only inches away from Flicker.

Shard was a massive tom, having spent the last couple of years fighting and building up muscle. He was about half a meter taller than Flicker, and more masculine too. Flicker completely shrank to the ground, his belly touching the dirty stone.

Shard growled, and then leaped towards his brother, determined to end his brother's life. Shard would pretend to make a mistake and let Flicker go. When his brother was so close to escaping, Shard leaped on top of Flicker and scratched him. Shard was acting like a cat playing with his food. Demon eyed them avidly, watching and taking in Shard and Flicker's every move. When Shard pounced after his brother for the sixth time, Demon found his opportunity.

He stood up and stalked closer towards Shard. Shard was distracted by attacking his brother, swiping over Flicker's old scar and re-opening it. As soon as Shard pinned Flicker and got ready to make the deathblow, Demon leaped on top of the Bloodclan leader, practically squashing him. Flicker had managed to wriggle away as Shard loosened his grip to look up at a leaping Demon.

Demon landed on Shard's back and dug his claws deep into Shard's shoulders, and his back claws digging into his lower back. Shard shook his entire body to try to get Demon off his back, but Demon was too sturdy. The coppery, russet red cat leaned forward and nipped Shard's neck, and ripped off a bloody chunk of flesh and fur.

The slender-tailed cat gracefully leaped off Shard, landing in front of the snow-coloured cat. Fierce, glowing yellow eyes glared at Demon for a split-second before crumpling to the ground in slow motion. There was a deathly silence.

_Strange. I thought someone would try to intervene. _Demon smirked, none the less. He trotted over to Shard's body and stood next to it.

"Bloodclan, I am your new leader. Shard was always soft and I thought it was about time I became leader. Bow down before me, or die." Demon's smug voice rang into the alleyway.

Cats slowly bowed down, one by one, too frightened to say otherwise. Flicker also bowed, but only for one reason. Demon walked up to the copper-coloured cat.

He lifted his head and whispered, "I owe you my life."

Demon nodded. He had a plan for Flicker, and the rest of the clan too. He was going to turn this dump of a place into a real clan, a clan that had daily tournaments for Demon's amusement, a clan that had to sacrifice lives and offer them to Demon. A clan that was strong and cunning enough to pick off all the cats in the forest, one by one.

**Aaaah, I'm so happyyyyyyyyyyy! I finally finished this mini-series, and I'm so proud of myself! The reason I'm proud is because I'm that type of person who starts something on their own and just gets bored of it and completely disbands what they were doing (in short, I get distracted easily). **

**You guys are lucky because this is the second time I'm posting in one day! That is going to be very rare for my stories, because after writing something I just wanna take a nice break, ya know? But today I was like, I wanna finish this and be proud, so here ya go!**

**Thank you to all the people that entered OCs; it was fun to write about all of them. I must say though… I think Demon is one of my favourite OCs, simply because I love his personality and how clear and structured the character is. Thank you, Jack the Dragon, for letting me use your character!**

**I also want to say thank you to the people who read all of this, because I am proud that I'm finally posting my stories for you all to read, because finishing my first (short) book ever, is a massive milestone for me!**

**I kinda ended the story off on a cliff-hanger, so if I get enough people asking me to make a sequel of this, I might do that…**

**Thank you so much everyone!**

**-HollowHaertStar, signing out.**


End file.
